


Trouble In Paradise

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Dom and the crew have a night out, but when Letty and Mia get to the bar, Letty doesn't like what she sees. Naturally, she deals with things and gives Dom some life-changing advice.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 19





	Trouble In Paradise

"I thought you said this place was sweet." Letty looked around the bar, eyes skimming over the numerous sweaty couples grinding against each other near the pool tables. Clearly no one had taught them anything about being classy. It had been her idea to go out, have some fun that didn't revolve around sitting in front of the TV watching the guys hog the Playstation, and Mia's idea to come here. "Girl, where do you even get your information from?"

"Shut up," Mia retorted. She rolled her eyes and fished out her cellphone, checking the time. "Dom should be here somewhere. He said he'd get us—"

"Oh he's here." And some white girl was in his face, prancing around him with her tits half out of her shirt. God, what was wrong with these Hollywood Hills types, or did Dom just walk around with a sign on his face that read 'free dick'? "So did Vince say if he'd be coming?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him."

Trouble in paradise again, Letty guessed. Vince had hit on Mia twice this week, smiled at her when she was doing the dishes, and then joked around (or attempted to) when Mia had rented a movie from Blockbuster. It would've been more charming if he'd actually just kicked her ass out of the kitchen and washed up for her, but that was a bit much to expect from Vince of all people.

"So how long you gonna stand there for," Mia asked, "or should I just go over and tip his drink on him for you?"

Letty shrugged and turned towards the bar. If Dom couldn't keep his pants on, that was his problem, because hers certainly wouldn't be coming _off_ till he got it through his thick skull that she wasn't going to wait for him forever. "Fuck him. What do you want? Something with vodka?"

"How about a pina colada?" Jesse offered, maneuvering through the crowd with a tray in hand. Leon was somewhere in the back, chatting up some girl, while Vince was yet to arrive. "They're icy cold and I have two with your names on them."

"Ah shit, Jesse, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I met a girl yesterday. Her name is Jeanne and she has the most beautiful accent you've ever heard."

Mia and Letty just looked at each other and grinned, as if they'd both had the same idea pop into their heads at the exact same moment. "What kind of accent?" Mia asked. "Where'd you meet her?"

"The library. I was borrowing some manuals and she walked in like—"

"Well you better go chase your girl, man, before she walks off with some other guy." Letty glanced over her shoulder, watched as Dom's mystery girl began to get a little too handsy. Alright, now it was time for a goddamn intervention. "Hey, thanks for the drink, I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"I told you before, it's cool. You don't need to."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jesse insisted every time that Letty didn't need to reimburse him, and every time she handed him the exact amount of cash — down to the cent — the next morning. She lifted the cocktail glass off the tray, made her way through the crowd towards Dom, and smiled as she approached the pair.

"Hey, honey," Letty said, catching the girl's attention. "Does your boyfriend know you're slutting it up here with Dominic Toretto? Cause I don't think he'd be too happy if you came home with an STD or something."

"I don't see how that's any of your business." The girl did a double-take when she heard the letters 'STD', eyeballing Dom all the while. "So why don't you just—"

"Because his girlfriend sure fucking does." Letty pulled the girl's waistband forward, her panties with it, and promptly tipped the cocktail down into her crotch. "Now why don't _you_ cool off," Letty smacked her through her jeans, sending alcohol and ice up into her groin and running down her legs, "or else I'll drive your ass down to the beach and we'll see if those cheap implants work as floaties."

"Jeanne?!" Jesse rushed towards the trio with Mia in tow. She wasn't the girl from the library, far too blonde and pale, but Dom didn't know that, and he owed Letty more than one favour. "I thought we were . . . Oh my God, did you lie to me? When we met yesterday, you said you were French!"

"What?" the girl looked at Jesse in horror, jeans stained dark. "My name isn't—"

"Oh, wow, jeez, did you have an, uh, accident?" Mia asked, holding out a serviette towards her. "Come on. You should get cleaned up in the ladies, and maybe think about some Kegel exercises. They really help with bladder control."

At that, the girl pushed past them, rushing for the exit, so Mia and Letty turned their attention on Dom.

They did _not_ look impressed.

"Letty, we were just dancing."

Now how many times had she heard that excuse before? "Uh-huh. I gotta ask, do they charge you per hand?"

"She was nobody." He stepped closer to her, ready to block a punch if she tried one, because it almost looked like there was hurt (or disappointment) in Letty's eyes. "You know you mean everything to me, Letty. No matter what, I'll always choose you."

"Then how about you get your shit together? Because I'm not gonna wait around forever, Dom."


End file.
